Dynasty Warriors
thumb|Logo de Shin Sangoku Musou 4 (Dynasty Warriors 5) Dynasty Warriors ( 真・三國無双:Shin Sangokumusou en Japón) es una serie de videojuegos creados por Koei basados en la epopeya del romance de los tres reinos,esta serie es un spin-off de otro juego de Koei llamado Romance de los tres reinos (Sangokushi en Japón). La serie es criticada por ser repetitivo ,sin embargo, la gran parte de los juegos de la serie han conseguido buenas ventas. Ha llegado a ser de los juegos más vendidos de Japón. Juegos Estos son los juegos ordenados en orden cronológico: * Dynasty Warriors (Sangokumusou) (1997) - PlayStation * Dynasty Warriors 2 (Shin Sangokumusou) (2000) - PlayStation 2 * Dynasty Warriors 3 (Shin Sangokumusou 2) (2001) - PlayStation 2, (2002) - Xbox * Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends (Shin Sangokumusou 2 Moushouden) 2002 - PlayStation 2 * Dynasty Warriors 4 (Shin Sangokumusou 3) 2003 - PlayStation 2, Xbox * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends (Shin Sangokumusou 3 Moushouden) (2003) - PlayStation 2 * Dynasty Warriors 4 Empires (Shin Sangokumusou 3 Empires) (2003) - Playstation 2 * Dynasty Warriors PSP (Shin Sangokumusou PSP) (2005) - PlayStation Portable * Dynasty Warriors 5 (Shin Sangokumusou 4) (2005) - PlayStation 2, Xbox * Dynasty Warriors Advance (Shin Sangokumusou Advance) (2005) - Game Boy Advance * Dynasty Warriors 4 Hyper (Shin Sangokumusou 3 Hyper) (2005) - Windows 2000 * Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends (Shin Sangokumusou 4 Moushouden) (2005) - PlayStation 2 * Dynasty Warriors 5 Special (Shin Sangokumusou 4 Special) (2005) - Xbox 360, Windows XP * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (Shin Sangokumusou 4 Empires) (2006) - PlayStation 2, Xbox 360 * Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 (Shin Sangokumusou 2nd Evolution) (2006) - PlayStation Portable * Dynasty Warriors Mahjong (Jan Sangokumusou) (2006) - PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS * Dynasty Warriors BB (Shin Sangokumusou BB) (2006) - Windows 2000 (Online) * Musou Orochi (2007) - PlayStation 2 (Dynasty Warriors/''Samurai Warriors'' crossover game) * Dynasty Warriors DS (Shin Sangokumusou DS) (2007) - Nintendo DS Características El primer juego de Dynasty Warriors era un juego de lucha uno contra uno lanzado en el 1997 para Playstation. Su estilo evocaba a Tekken, pero con armas y movimientos más exóticos. El siguiente juego fue lanzado en Japón (Shin Sangokumusou). En otros países salió como Dynasty Warriors 2, provocando problemas por el número. De este juego en adelante, el jugador elige el personaje, jugando en distintos niveles que representaban la batalla de los tres reinos, derrotando cada uno de ellos a los demás y dominar a China unificada. Este modo de juego se llama Musou, en el que se elige a un general de uno de los tres reinos (Wu, Shu, Wei). Sin embargo a partir de Dynasty Warriors: Xtreme legends a los generales independientes se les asignaron historias. Dynasty Warriors 3 tenía 2 personajes secretos, Nu Wa y Fu Xi que no se podían elegir en el modo Musou. En Dynasty Warriors 3 y 5, cada personaje tenía un modo Musou para cada personaje. En Dynasty Warriors 4 tenía un modo individual, mucho más largo, para todo el reino. Por ejemplo, todos los generales de Wu, jugaban en el mismo modo Musou de Wu. Esto permite al jugador cambiar al general por otro del mismo bando. Las fases se presentan en la perspectiva de tercera persona. Cada escenario tiene distintas condiciones para la victoria o la derrota, pero la muerte de tu personaje termina inevitablemente en la derrota. Lo menos común en el juego es la muerte de un general superior a tí, la perdida de un aliado, de una fortificación o la retirada del un líder enemigo. Los generales de Dynasty Warriors tienen habilidades sobrehumanas que les permiten mandar a los soldados volando por los aires, si no los mata instantaneamente. Algunos generales pueden lanzar proyectiles mágicos o matar con un golpe en el suelo. No es extraño que un solo general pueda derrotar a cientos de soldados enemigos, incluso miles. Si llega a los 1000 soldados muertos, la moral no baja. El orden de los acontencimientos en el modo Musou es el ocurrido en la batalla de los tres reinos, aunque el jugador puede ganar una batalla que en la realidad se perdió. # Rebelión de los Turbantes Amarillos # Insurrección de Dong Zhuo # Derrotar a otro reino (Varía según el reino, no tiene que ser Wu, Shu ni Wei) # Derrota a los otros dos reinos. # Vencer a lo que quede de los otros reinos. Las batallas en mapas pequeños se entremezclan entre los principales, y cada uno de los tres reinos tiene mapas adicionales en los que suceden problemas internos. Dynasty Warriors 5 incluía un modo musou más realista. En vez de repetir todos los acontecimientos de cada reino, los generales participan en las batallas en las que podían estar vivos. Los generales empezarán en distintos puntos, separado por un espacio de tiempo. Esto implica que algunos generales nunca se encuentran. En cada fase habrá secuencias de video que narrarán acontecimientos y los sentimientos de los generales. Esto da al juego una visión más personal, así como mantiene al jugador al tanto de lo que ha sucedido en la historia. Dynasty Warriors 5 se desvía de la meta de unificar China. Todos los personajes no están interesados en la unión, y el modo Musou de un general puede terminar justo cuando su reino se establece o después de derrotar al reino enemigo. Sin embargo, los modos Musou de Cao Cao, Liu Bei y Sun Jian varían todavía más la historia. Aunque estos personajes mueren antes de terminar su historia, permanecen presentes en el modo Musou. Debido a restricciones del cartucho de Game Boy Advance, relacionadas con el espacio, la versión para esta consola solo contiene 13 personajes jugables. El sistema de combate se ha reducido a movimientos básicos y se ha añadido un sistema de power-ups. El cartucho aloja alrededor de 200 armas. Cada personaje puede ir equipado con 3 armas diferentes, cada una le dan una experiencia única. Por ejemplo, Zhen Ji puede ir equipada con flautas, ventiladores y espadas, mientras que Sun Shang Xiang puede llevar chakram, garras y mazas. Personajes Hasta Dynasty Warrios 5, hay 48 personajes disponibles. 4 personajes han sido eliminados. Cada guerrero posee un arma, como espadas, mazas, lanzas, etc. No todas las armas tienen la misma fuerza. Por ejemplo, la lanza de Lu Bu es la más poderosa al llegar al nivel 10 (el nivel máximo, aunque para llegar hay que hacer una misión concreta en la máxima dificultad). Lo mismo pasa con la rapidez y en el alcance de las armas. Wei thumb|Cao Cao, padre de Cao Pi, líder del reino de Wei * Cao Cao (曹操) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Espada larga (Ira del paraíso) * Xiahou Dun (夏侯惇) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Cimitarra (Kirin Fang) * Xiahou Yuan (夏侯淵) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Espada (Mystic Fang), Iron Rod (Enforcer Rod) * Dian Wei (典韋) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors '' *: Arma: Hand Axe (Mad Bull) * Cao Pi (曹丕) ''Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors Dynasty Warriors 5 *: Arma: Dual Sword (Chaos) * Zhang Liao (張遼) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Guan Dao (Gold Wyvern) * Sima Yi (司馬懿) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Strategist Fan (Dark Feather) * Xu Zhu (許褚) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Mace (Stone Crusher) * Cao Ren (曹仁) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 4 *: Arma: Buckler Blade (Roc) * Xu Huang (徐晃) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Poleaxe (Marauder) * Pang De (龐徳) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 5 *: Arma: Dual Halberds (Heavenly Halberd) * Zhang He (張郃) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Claws (Phoenix Talon) * Zhen Ji (甄姫) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Flute (Dark Moon Flute) Shu thumb|De izquierda a derecha, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei y Guan Yu * Liu Bei (劉備) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Long Sword (Gold Moon Dragon) * Guan Yu (關羽) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Guan Dao (Blue Moon Dragon) * Zhang Fei (張飛) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Pike (Viper Blade) * Zhuge Liang (諸葛亮) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: War Fan (Peacock Feather) * Zhao Yun (趙雲) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Bronze Spear (Fierce Dragon) * Huang Zhong (黄忠) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Sword (Oracle Sword) * Ma Chao (馬超) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Iron Spear (Stallion Fury) * Guan Ping (關平) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 5 *: Arma: Braodsword (Young Dragon) * Wei Yan (魏延) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Double Voulge (Comet Strike) * Jiang Wei (姜維) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Trident (Blink) * Pang Tong (龐統) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Staff (Tornado Staff) * Yue Ying (月英) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 4 *: Arma: Scythe (Oblivion) * Xing Cai (星彩) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 5 *: Arma: War Fork (Ambition) Wu thumb|Sun Jian, padre de Sun Ce, Sun Quan y Sun Shang Xiang * Sun Jian (孫堅) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Long Sword (Savage Tiger) * Sun Ce (孫策) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Dual Tonfa (Overlord) * Huang Gai (黃蓋) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Iron Rod (Dark Shadow) * Sun Quan (孫權) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Long Sword (Master Wolf) * Sun Shang Xiang (孫尚香) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Chakram (Sol Chakram) * Zhou Tai (周泰) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 4 *: Arma: Katana (Dusk) * Zhou Yu (周瑜) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Sword (Ancients Sword) * Gan Ning (甘寧) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Pirate Sword (Sea Master) * Lu Meng (呂蒙) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Pike (White Tiger) * Lu Xun (陸遜) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Weapon: Dual Sabers (Falcon) * Taishi Ci (太史慈) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Dual Rods (Tiger Slayer) * Ling Tong (凌統) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 5 *: Arma: Nunchuku (Dragon Fury) * Da Qiao (大喬) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Folding Fan (Qiao Beauty) * Xiao Qiao (小喬) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Folding Fan (Qiao Grace) Otros (他) thumb|Lu Bu, el guerrero más poderoso del juego * Lu Bu (呂布) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Halberd (Sky Scorcher) * Zuo Ci (左慈) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 5 *: Arma: Card Deck (Trump Deck) * Yuan Shao (袁紹) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Long Sword (Sword of Kings) * Dong Zhuo (董卓) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Jagged Sword (Horror) * Diao Chan (貂蝉) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Dual Maces (Diva) * Meng Huo (孟獲) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Gauntlets (King of Beasts) * Zhang Jiao (張角) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 2 *: Arma: Staff (Volcano Staff) * Zhu Rong (祝融) Primera aparición en Dynasty Warriors 3 *: Arma: Boomerang (Inferno) * Nobunaga (織田 信長) Solo en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Yari Spear * Toukichi Solo en Dynasty Warriors *: Arma: Sword * Fu Xi (伏羲) Solo en Dynasty Warriors 3 y 3 Xtreme Legends (XL) *: Arma: Referred to as a Bastard-Sword, but is actually closer to a Zweihänder * Nu Wa (女媧) Solo en Dynasty Warriors 3 y 3 XL *: Arma: Rapier y Buckler